


Momentum

by yucc



Series: juhaku week 2015 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Day #5, Friendship, JuHaku Week, M/M, Prompt: AU and "The Same Thing", for challenge Crack Pairing Celebration, kurobas!AU BAHAHAHAHA
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kombinasi Cahaya dan Bayangan pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan demi pertandingan mereka.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <b>Crack Pairing Celebration</b> dari <i>Hime Hoshina</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya  _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

“Aku akan menjadikanmu, cahayaku, sebagai pemain terhebat, pemain nomor satu terbaik!”

Hakuryuu berkedip melihat siswa yang lebih tinggi empat senti darinya menjelaskan panjang lebar apa yang disebut dengan mekanisme-cahaya-dan-bayangan.

“… Aku tidak tertarik, Judar.”

Siswa berambut biru gelap itu hanya mau masuk SMA dengan tenang, sambil mengikuti ekstrakurikuler basket yang diam-diam ia gemari namun tak pernah kesampaian ia kembangkan. Ia tidak mau ikut-ikutan dengan hal merepotkan seperti menargetkan jadi nomor satu di seluruh SMA yang ada di wilayahnya, atau apalah.

“Eh—tapi, Hakuryuu, potensimu itu sungguh luar biasa! Kalau kita menyatukan kekuatan, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kita!” kata Judar yang masih mencoba meyakinkan Hakuryuu untuk menjadi rekannya di klub basket SMA mereka.

“Kau ini bersikeras sekali, Judar. Memangnya siapa yang mau kaukalahkan?” tanya Hakuryuu dengan kening yang berkerut. Bukannya ia tak tertarik sama sekali, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih belum mengerti apa yang mau sebegitunya diperjuangkan dari kegiatan yang sesungguhnya tidak berpengaruh-pengaruh amat pada nilai akademis di sekolah.

“Generasi Keajaiban,” Judar memegangi kedua pundak Hakuryuu, dan sepasang mata merah mengarah pada mata biru Hakuryuu lurus-lurus, “kita pasti bisa menumbangkan mereka satu persatu, Hakuryuu!”

Sang siswa bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek mencari sirat main-main di sepasang iris rubi Judar, dan sayangnya tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hakuryuu menghela napas, lalu menurunkan tangan yang berada di pundaknya.

“… Oke,” siswa yang bermata biru mengambil jeda, lalu melempar bola basket yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya ke arah Judar, “tunjukkan padaku kemampuan yang kaubilang akan membawa cahayamu jadi nomor satu.”

—

Ketika Hakuryuu, dengan bantuan operan-operan dari Judar, berhasil mengalahkan salah satu anggota Generasi Keajaiban, Alibaba Saluja, rasa senang dan kebanggaan yang luar biasa seolah menyerang dirinya. Selama ini, Hakuryuu hanya melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya bisa membanggakan kedua orangtuanya dan mengabaikan hobi-hobinya yang lain seperti berkebun, memasak, atau bermain basket. Untuk sekarang, untuk sekarang, ia merasa sangat puas dapat melakukan sesuatu yang murni karena keinginannya pribadi, bukan atas tuntutan keluarga ataupun ego belaka.

“Hakuryuuuuuu!!”

Di tengah lapangan, Judar berdiri dengan keringat yang bersimbah di wajah, sambil melambai-lambai tidak jelas padanya. Saat Hakuryuu berjalan mendekat, ada tangan yang terulur mengepal padanya dan seringai yang begitu lebar di muka Judar.

Tanpa suara, Hakuryuu juga mengepalkan tangan dan menyambut tos yang diberikan Judar padanya.

“Permainan yang bagus, Judar.”

Hakuryuu sungguh-sungguh waktu mengatakan itu, karena di lapangan, Judar memang _luar biasa_.

—

Kekalahan pertama yang Hakuryuu alami bersama Judar adalah kekalahan dari pemain bernama Sinbad. Perbedaan kekuatan mereka terasa begitu besar, bagaimana Sinbad bisa melakukan ini dan itu _sendirian_ , sementara ia masih membutuhkan kerja sama dengan timnya, dan tentu saja dengan Judar.

Fakta bahwa sebenarnya Sinbad adalah rekan dan cahaya Judar semasa SMP sama sekali tidak membantu mengangkat beban bahwa Hakuryuu masih, masih belum sanggup untuk membawa kemenangan seperti yang Judar inginkan saat pertama meminta Hakuryuu menjadi cahayanya yang baru.

—Telapak tangan yang biasa dipakai untuk mengoper bola berada di puncak kepala Hakuryuu, menepuk pelan helai-helai biru gelap yang terhalangi oleh handuk.

“Kita akan memenangkan ini. Kita berdua pasti akan memenangkan ini, Hakuryuu.”

Hakuryuu menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuknya, mengabaikan angka yang tertera di papan skor sejenak untuk kembali fokus pada sisa satu kuarter pertandingan.

“… Ya, kita akan memenangkan pertandingan melawan Sinbad, Judar.”

Mereka sama-sama menginginkan kemenangan, dan tidak ada yang dapat menghalangi mereka berdua untuk meraihnya berdua.

Hakuryuu mengusap peluh di wajahnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri ketika waktu istirahat habis. Seperti yang selalu Judar lakukan, siswa bermata merah itu sudah menunggunya di pinggir lapangan dengan seringai lebar juga tangan yang mengepal.

Ketika Hakuryuu menyambut _fist bump_ Judar, ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, juga pertandingan-pertandingan mendatang melawan anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain, karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang memiliki keinginan menang yang begitu kuat, tidak ada yang memiliki keinginan yang sama dengan Judar selain Hakuryuu, dan tidak ada yang memiliki keinginan yang sama dengan Hakuryuu selain Judar.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
